


The worst day ever - a feysand au

by highladyfxyre



Series: Feysand [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: I was so focused on my embarrassment that I didn't notice that someone had leaned down to help me, picking up some stray pieces of paper that had fell out my book.I looked up, squinting a little against the brightness of the sun.And saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

__I was having the worst day.

My feet were aching as I lugged my too heavy bag down the steps of The Prythian School Of Art. Nesta had refused to drive me in her car as mine had broken down, claiming that hers was 'too new' to waste on driving me.

When I finally reached the school, it turned out the person I was supposed to meet had an 'issue' that needed to be dealt with and "could I come back another day?"

So I'd walked for an hour in the blinding heat, my shoulder killing from the weight of my paints and sketchbooks in my bag and my feet aching because we couldn't afford for me to get new shoes as Elain needed to borrow money to buy something or other for her gardening.

My mind was busy, thinking about the hot bath I wanted when I got back, and I didn't see the last step. I tripped over, landing flat on my face, the items in my bag spilling over the sidewalk.

Shit. My life really couldn't get any worse. And great. I was crying now.

I tried to scoop up my things as quickly as I could, a task made difficult by the fact my bag had split open so I had to awkwardly hold everything in my hands.

I was so focused on my embarrassment that I didn't notice that someone had leaned down to help me, picking up some stray pieces of paper that had fell out my book.

I looked up, squinting a little against the brightness of the sun.

And I was face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He held a hand out for me, and I awkwardly shifted the items into one hand and took his. I was pulled up, my face still flushed from both the heat and my mortification.

"Are you alright?" The man was saying, looking at me with nothing but concern in his violet eyes.

"What? Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." God, I sounded like an idiot.

"Are you sure? It looked like a pretty nasty fall."

"No, um, it looked worse than it was. I'm fine." I repeated. "Anyway, I should probably get going."

"I'll walk you back to your car" he said, a small smile on his face.

"You don't have to. And, anyway, I walked here. My car broke down." I had no idea why I was sharing this with a complete stranger. At least I wasn't stuttering anymore.

"Then I'll drive you home."

"We just met. We're strangers."

"I'm Rhys, 19 and my favourite colour is black. There, no longer strangers." The man, Rhys, said, smirking.

"I'm Feyre. And I don't need a ride home." I said, grabbing the paper out of his hands, which was not an easy task considering I had no free ones.

"It's boiling hot out here, you've got three sketchbooks and paint to carry and broken bag. It'll take forever to get home."

Well, that was true. But there was no way I was going home with a stranger.

"Give me your wallet." I said suddenly.

Rhys jolted, "What?"

"Don't worry it's not like I can run anywhere."

Rhys complied, though he still looked uneasy as he handed it over. I placed the sketchbooks and paint on the steps in front of me and took my phone out of my back pocket. I opened Rhys' wallet, finding his drivers licence and snapped a picture of his face and name. Well, at least his name was actually Rhys.

I handed the wallet back, and sent Nesta a picture of the drivers licence.

**Getting a ride off him. If I'm not back in an hour, he kidnapped me.**

I looked up at Rhys, a slight smirk on his face as he looked up down at me, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Does the offer for a ride still stand?" I asked, the sun still making me squint at him.

He smiled, and the action made my heart beat a little faster, which I ignored.

"It certainly does, Feyre darling."


	2. The worst day ever - part two

Even after insisting that I could carry everything, Rhys still insisted on holding something. I reluctantly handed him a sketchbook. 

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." He said with a flourish, unlocking what I presumed to be his car. 

And it was a nice car. Like a really nice car. And an expensive one. A car I wouldn't be able to afford in a million years. 

As he walked around to his side, I took the chance to inspect him. His clothes looked worn, but in a way that looked like they were intentionally like that. I was suddenly self-conscious of my old sweater, worn jeans and ratty sneakers. My hair was tied up in a messy bun, and a headband wrapped around my head. Not my best outfit. 

Then again, I wasn't really expecting to meet any good looking rich people.

I climbed in, and the inside was just as nice as the outside. No food wrappers or water bottles littered the floor. I felt almost out of place.

"Nice car." I said, trying to fill the awkward silence that now filled the car.

Was it just me, or did I see Rhys' cheeks flush at my question? 

"Uh, thanks."

Great. Now it was awkward again. 

"So... where do you live?" Rhys asked after a few seconds had passed.

I paused, thinking. I didn't want him knowing I lived in one of the poorer parts of town, especially since his obviously lived in the rich section.

I told him a street a few blocks away. It would only take ten minutes or so to walk, and the houses there were better. Another silence had filled the car. This time, Rhys was the one who filled it.

"So I saw some of your sketches." He started, briefly glancing at me. "They're really good"

I blushed, "Thanks. They're not my best, though." 

"No they're really good. You have a real talent, Feyre."

I flushed again. "I don't think anything's gonna come of it though. That was my third time trying to get a meeting with the administrator at the school. I'm trying to get a scholarship." I clarified. Why was I telling him all this?

"Well, I for one think you're exceptional, Feyre darling." 

"So what were you doing there?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. 

"I was just leaving. I was supposed to pick my cousin up, but she already had a ride." 

"Oh. What do they study?" 

"Fashion design" Rhys said, smiling faintly. "I think. Mor changes her major a lot."

"They let her do that?"

"Well, our family donates a lot of money every year." 

Rhys suddenly stopped talking, as if he said too much. His cheeks had turned red again, and I suspected he didn't like talking about how much money he has. Understandable. I can't stand people who brag.

I didn't realise I had been staring out of the window until Rhys cleared his throat. 

"Are you okay?" 

I wasn't, actually. I was thinking of how I could get my car fixed. I drove dad to his physical therapy for his leg, and it wasn't as if Nesta was going to drive him any day soon. 

"I'm fine." I said, trying to convince myself more than anything. 

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about it. I might be able to help."

"Trust me, I don't think you can. Family problems." 

"I have my fair share of those, Feyre darling. Come on, indulge me."

I hesitated. I had met him a half hour ago. And yet it felt as if I had known him longer. I would never see him again. What did it matter if I vented a bit?

"Talk. You'll feel better. Promise." He said, gentleness in his eyes.

So I did.


	3. The worst day ever - part three

Afterwards, I felt a whole person lighter. I talked about my sisters, who never seemed to care about me in the slightest, and my father, whose legs were badly injured in a car accident a few months ago, and my dirtbag ex Tamlin. 

And throughout my whole vent, Rhys didn't say a word. He drove and he listened. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk that much." I stammered, suddenly nervous again.

"It sounds like you needed it." Rhys replied. "We're nearly here." 

"Shit, have I been talking that long? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Really." He said at my raised eyebrows. "We're here." Be said pulling up at the kerb. Not outside my real house of course. 

"It's not that house, actually." I said, swallowing a little. "It's a few blocks away." 

If Rhys was surprised at my new address, he didn't show it. Instead, without complaint, he drove to my real street, not showing any judgement on his face at the run down houses.

"It's just a bit further down the street." I pointed.

He drove down until we were outside. Nesta was stood in the doorway, peering out. When she saw the car pull up, her eyes widened. It was the first time I had seen her surprised in years. Did she also look... relieved? Nesta walked inside immediately after she saw me, so maybe not.

"So... thanks." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and turning around to face him. 

"No problem. It was the least I could do." 

"So I should..."

"Oh yeah, of course." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "See you around, I guess."

"I guess." This was awkward.

I climbed out the car as gracefully as I could, which was difficult considering what I was carrying. But I managed and after only stumbled once, I made it my front door. Manoeuvring everything to one arm, I waved to Rhys and walked inside. 

Ignoring Nesta's questioning, I walked to my room, dumping all my stuff onto my bed. There was a sheet of paper that had fallen out of one of my sketchbooks. It was too small for me had to have drawn on, so I went to throw it in the trash when I saw something was written on it.

Just in case you need anymore rides, Feyre darling. 

He had given me his number. And for the first time in a while, I felt truly happy. 

And it felt great.


End file.
